pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pi Day
17:43 PeterSmith1 4cc40ca7@wikia/AgentP has joined #pfroleplay17:44 Team-Doof has changed nick to StacyH17:46 AgentGoldfish 46bdf087@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.189.240.135 has quit timeout: 252 seconds17:47 * Albert gives stacy pie17:47 Happy pi day!17:48 Aww how sweet!17:49 * PeterSmith1 overhears this and comes in, holding a caramel pie behind his back17:49 * PeterSmith1 hides and engraves "3.14" on the pie17:49 ...How did you get in my house?17:49 The front door was unlocked and wide open *cough* Albert *cough*17:51 I didn't let him! I don't even like him17:52 The door was wide open17:52 Stacy, who came in the door last?17:54 I dont know. Albert is good about closing the door. My mom left for work hours ago. The only thing I can think of is that you broke in17:54 Unless my dog opened the door. In witch case he ran away17:54 ...You have a dog?17:55 Yeah.. You never noticed?17:55 What's his name?17:56 Well, no. I knew you had zephyr....what happend to him, anyway17:57 Well my mom said he was sick so she took him to live on some old farm17:57 aww...17:57 Albert_ ~chatzilla@katy-dsl-76-164-117-13.consolidated.net has joined #pfroleplay17:58 How does a robot platypus get sick, much less live on a farm?17:58 I dunno17:59 Goldy liked him, he's gonna be sad17:59 Well I'm sure he will be back soon18:00 i hope so, not cuz I liked, but cuz goldy will annoy us with his crying18:00 Albert ~chatzilla@katy-dsl-76-164-117-13.consolidated.net has quit timeout: 264 seconds18:00 Wait18:01 Albert_ has changed nick to Albert18:01 Indeed. He crys like a girl18:01 You had a robot platypus named Zephyr who got sick and had to live on a farm and will cause "Goldy" sadness?18:01 * PeterSmith1 hands Stacy pie18:01 I don't like seeing people cry, espaicllly annoying people, and cute people18:01 Happy Pi Day~!18:01 Thanks for the pie18:02 No problem18:02 You never thanked me for my pie -_-18:02 Anyway mabie we could send Goldy to live on the farm with Zephyr..18:02 Aww I'm sorry Albert!18:03 * StacyH kisses Albert18:03 Thanks for the pie18:03 Hehe, your welcome18:03 Oh18:04 * StacyH gives Albert a pie18:04 Happy pi day!18:05 Awww, thanks!18:05 Happy pie day!18:05 * Albert hugs stacy18:05 PFMuffin ~Strike455@184-99-177-42.tcso.qwest.net has joined #pfroleplay18:05 PFMuffin ~Strike455@184-99-177-42.tcso.qwest.net has quit host18:05 PFMuffin ~Strike455@wikia/PFMuffinStrike455 has joined #pfroleplay18:06 Ah pie. Its my third favorite desert!18:07 What's the other two?18:07 Ice cream and cake18:08 Hello Muffin person18:08 Hey! It's a person named after a common breakfast food!18:08 How do these people keep getting into my house??18:09 I closed and locked the door, I swear18:09 Now the back door's open and there's a note...18:09 * StacyH whistels18:09 I've had had with these mother *Horn* people in this mother*Horn* house!18:10 * StacyH calls her /unnamed/ dog18:10 "Hello. My name is Joe Alexander McGee the Fifty-third. I like pie. Sincerely, Joe Alexander McGee XXXXXIII"18:10 ...the Fifty-third?18:10 That's a lot of Joe Alexander McGee's18:11 * StacyH 's dog attacks PeterSmith18:13 Good Doug18:13 Doug?18:13 Doug Walker. Thats hiis name18:13 *His18:13 Why are you attacking me, unnamed dog?18:13 Hey, just like that internet guy!18:13 Yeah! That guy!18:13 ...Who is that guy again?18:14 Stacy, why is your dog named Doug Walker attacking me?18:14 Because he does not like you18:15 You know, Doug Walker. The Nostalgia Critic?18:15 I am DEATHLY afraid of dogs18:15 Oh, him18:15 Stacy watched his live stream once18:15 Yeah I did18:15 He is a critic of nostalgia, no?18:15 *facepalm*18:16 Sick him Doug!18:16 * PeterSmith1 sippy cups Stacy18:16 * PeterSmith1 jumps on top of a pi store18:16 A pi store?18:16 What the heck?---- Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes